amnesia
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: Ichigo gets in a car accident and wakes up at the hospital not remembering who she is. Then ryou visits her, tells her about the mew project, but both her legs are broken and she cant fight. then kisshu visits her and tells her how he feels but she blacks out and goes into a coma and kisshu gets really depressed and goes to his planet. ichigo wakes and breaks out to find him. KxI


...Bring, bring!  
"Ughhh!" Ichigo rolled out of her bed. She glanced at the clock. "7 o'clock? Who gets up that early?"  
Bring, bring!  
"I'M COMING, I'M COMING! Sheesh." She whined as she picked up the phone. "What?" She answered, harshly.  
"Uhm, it's Masaya." Ichigo froze. Whoops. She wasn't expecting Aoyama-kun! "I could call back later, or..."  
"No! No! It's fine. I'm awake. How are you?" She said quickly, feeling a blush take over her cheeks.  
"I'm good..." He said awkwardly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new museum downtown. I have two tickets for tomorrow at 2."  
"Sure!" She grinned. "Wait... In the morning?"  
"No, Ichigo," Masaya answered roughly. He put up with a lot of her blonde moments, but sometimes it just got too much for his likings. He got so sick of her ditziness. "After lunch."  
"Sounds great! I'll see you there. I love..." The line got taken over by beeping. "You..."  
It took a while for Ichigo to take in what just happened. "He hung up on me! Without even saying good-bye! Oh well, I'm sure he's busy. Maybe I'll go shopping today."  
Ichigo slowly walked downstairs and out the door. She loved Masaya, but it seemed like he didn't love her as much as she hoped he would.

"No, I'm sorry, Mint." Ichigo sighed into her phone as she walked down the street. "I can't go shopping with you tomorrow."  
"Ichigo, don't worry." Her friend assured her. "You'll make it, it's after work."  
"No, you don't understand!" Ichigo groaned into her phone. "I have a date with Masa... Wait... WE HAVE WORK TOMORROW?"  
"Ow!" Mint cried out. "You don't have to yell! Of course we have work tomorrow! Akasaka-san is travelling to Kyoto, so we get a day off on Monday, but we have to work tomorrow instead. Didn't Ryou tell you?"  
"No, Shirogane," Ichigo emphasised her boss' last name, suspicious about Mint's newfound usage of his first name, "didn't manage to let me know. You have to convince him to let me off on this one, Mint! It's my third date with Masaya, and I think he might pop the question!"  
"What? He's going to propose? Ichigo, you're thirteen! You can't just..."  
"No, not THAT question!" Ichigo cut of her friends ranting. "I mean I think he might ask me to be his girlfriend!"

"...Oh."

"So can you cover for me?"  
"You're own your own, Ichigo." With that, Mint hung up.  
Ichigo sighed, putting her phone back into her pocket and collapsing on a wooden bench. "We'll, this is just great!"  
"Good evening, Kitten." A familiar voice chuckled softly in Ichigo's ear.  
Ichigo jumped off the bench and held her pendant tightly in front of her chest. "I'm not in the mood for your tricks, Kisshu."  
"Aw!" Kisshu pouted, hovering closer and closer to Ichigo. "Is my little koneko-chan upset?"  
"Don't call me that!" Ichigo glared.  
"I can call you anything I want." Kisshu teased.  
"No you can't!" Ichigo defended.  
Kisshu pouted again. "Why not?"  
"B-because... Uhm..." Ichigo thought.  
"No comeback?" Kisshu smirked, getting even closer.  
She nodded hesitantly, backing into a wall. She was trapped. She had no choice but to do what he said, or find a way to run, but he was blocking her way. She needed to wait for the right moment. "What do you want from me, Kisshu?"  
If looks could kill, well... Kisshu would be dead.  
"I want you," he said softly.  
"Well, I'm not available." Ichigo spat. "Go stalk some other girl!"  
"Why, Ichigo?" Kisshu's voice got louder. Ichigo was actually starting to get scared. "Why are you in love with him? Why?"  
She honestly didn't know how to answer that question.  
"Why don't you like me?"  
"Maybe it's because you're perverted and you stalk me!" Ichigo told him. "Is that a good enough answer?" She glared at him, and then ran away.  
She ran for what seems like hours, but it must have only been a few minutes, because she didn't have much trouble breathing. That is, until she ran into Masaya.  
"Ao-Aoyama-kun?"  
"Oh, uh, hey Ichigo." Masaya grinned. "How are you."  
"I'm alright." Ichigo's mood instantly brightened when she saw his smile. "But why are you not answering my calls? I left like six voice messages!"  
"Well, ugh, I've been a little busy. Sorry." He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um, I should get going. I need to do a little bit of... Christmas shopping."  
Ichigo forgot that it was Christmas in two weeks! She had been too busy with schoolwork and swooning over Masaya to remember. "Oh, yeah, that's totally okay," she said coolly. "I'll see you on our date tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Well, uhh, that's the thing..." Masaya coughed into his sleeve. "I think we should take some time apart. It's just a little too much, you know? Well, I'll see you later, Ichigo." He then ran off.  
Well THAT was a mood killer. And, to lighten the mood even more, it started raining.  
"This is the worst day," Ichigo sniffled. "First Kisshu, then Masaya, now this!" She pointed to the cloudy sky. "Could this day get any worse?" She asked herself as she crossed the dark road.  
Two bright lights flicked on from behind a parked truck and Ichigo covered her eyes to shelter her eyes from the light.  
She only had a few seconds to register what the lights were before she realised what was going to happen if she stayed in the middle of that road. "OH MY GOSH!"  
The lights were coming closer, and Ichigo knew she had to use her cat reflexes to save herself. She lept toward the sidewalk, but it was too late. The car had hit her.

**Candy: hey guys im writing this story with my friend 'mew lollipop' she wrote this chapter and i will write the next and then she'll write one then i will and so on. see you in the next chapter**


End file.
